


I'll be home for Christmas as long as i'm with you

by PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Otabek Altin-centric, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, Some Humor, YOI Secret Santa 2018, Yuri just want's to make his boyfriend feel better, but it's ok because they're both aged up over 21 at least, otabek is home sick, some drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife/pseuds/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife
Summary: It's Otabeks first Christmas away from home and he is feeling homesick. Yuri finds out and tries whatever he can to make his boyfriend feel a bit better.





	I'll be home for Christmas as long as i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eli_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli_writes/gifts).



> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is my (very late) YOI Secret Santa gift for El who requested lots of fluff! I'm sorry this is so late, but I hope that your holidays were great, and I hope that you enjoy this pile of Otayuri fluff! 
> 
> A couple notes before we begin:  
> 1) Plov (rice, beef and carrots cooked in oil and cumin) is a Kazakhstani dish that is traditionally made during Christmas.  
> 2) Baursak is a fried dough (similar to doughnuts) that is a popular snack in Kazakhstan.

Otabek could hear the bells toll from their place on top of the nearby church, a steady beat to a silent melody. He could feel the frigid winter air leaking in through the windows next to his bed. He could hear the faint sounds of the people walking around the city as they make their final preparations for the upcoming holiday. They were sounds that he had known for almost all of his life. They were the sounds of home. 

“Beka,” a gentle, familiar voice called out, “Beka, wake up.” In his half asleep state he could have sworn that it was his mom calling to him, and that he was back home in Kazakhstan.

However, when he cracked his eyes open he saw that the person leaning over him was most certainly not his mother. 

“Well, well, look who finally woke up.” Yuri said, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on Otabeks cheek,“good morning, sunshine.” 

“Yeah, yeah, good morning,” Otabek replied, sitting up in bed and stretching. He never really understood how Yuri could get up so early in the mornings. He usually liked to sleep in as much as he could before he absolutely had to get up, but Yuri actually  _ enjoyed _ getting up early, it just wasn’t normal. 

“I already made us breakfast and got everything packed, so all you have to do is get changed and eat before we go.” 

“Go where?” Otabek asked as he sat on the side of the bed and let his feet touch the cold hardwood floor. 

“Don’t you remember? We’re going to Moscow so that we can go to the Christmas market there with my grandfather.” Otabek was silent, he had forgotten about their plans to spend Christmas at Yuri’s grandfather's house. “... You still want to go, don’t you?” Yuri asked, Otabeks silence making him feel uncertain.

“Of course I do, Yura. I’m sorry, I just forgot is all. I’ll be out to eat breakfast soon.”

Yuri’s face lit up with a smile, showing his obvious excitement to go on the short trip to visit his grandfather for the holiday. “Alright, just kind of hurry though, we have to leave soon so that we aren’t late for the train.” Otabek just gave Yuri a slight smile and nodded until Yuri walked out of the room, which is when he sighed and let his shoulders sag. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go to Moscow, because he really did want to go, but he knew that if he went it would just make him feel more homesick than he already did. Don’t get the wrong idea, Otabek loved living in Russia. He loved being able to finally live with his boyfriend, he liked training with all of the friends that he had made here, and he even just liked the city itself. But, there still wasn’t a day that went by where he didn’t miss Kazakhstan. 

That’s how he felt when he had tried living in Canada and America for the time that he did, but it’s a bit different this time considering that this will be the first Christmas that he won’t be going back home for. With his new practice schedule he would only be able to take the weekend off, leaving him no time to fly over to Kazakhstan, which is why he and Yuri had made plans to go to Moscow for the weekend.

Otabek sighed again as he walked towards the closet. 

He was going to miss the seeing the lights in the city reflecting off of the falling snow flakes, he was going to miss putting up the tree with his sisters while they listened to Christmas music as the fireplace roared in the background. He was going to miss going to the Christmas service with his other family (even if he wasn’t that religious), and then having them come over for dinner. He was going to miss the taste of his mom’s homemade plov and baursak, but he was going to miss just being with his family most of all. 

But of course, Otabek could never tell Yuri about all of that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It turns out that Otabek could indeed tell Yuri about his homesickness, but apparently only after about seven cups of mulled wine. 

After they had made it to Nikolai’s house, Otabek dressed in his warmest clothes and then they made their way to the Christmas market. It was a huge stretch of land filled with hundreds on small stands selling just about anything from T-shirts and handmade crafts to fine jewelry. Every inch of the square was decked out in Christmas decorations and illuminated by thousands of twinkling lights, but the biggest sight to see was the giant Christmas tree that stood high in the very middle of the market. It could be seen from miles away, it was covered in lights that changed color from red, to blue, to green, and just about any color imaginable; it was a truly stunning sight. 

He, Yuri, and Nikolai had walked around the market together, just taking in all of the sights, buying things from the tables, and trying the food from the various food stands. Otabek enjoyed it a lot, but it still didn’t stop him from feeling the heaviness in his heart whenever he saw a family walk by, or even whenever he saw Yuri and his grandfather talking among themselves in their native tongue. 

But of course, Otabek said nothing about how he felt… at least not until he was on his eighth cup of mulled wine, because he loved how it warmed him up after having been out in freezing temperatures for the last few hours. 

Nikolai had gone to bed shortly after they had gotten back, so it was just Yuri and Otabek sitting alone at the kitchen table. Otabek had just finished telling Yuri about how he had been feeling for the past few days making Yuri stare at him in shock because, 1) This was probably the most that Yuri had heard his boyfriend talk in one sitting (even though they freaking live together), and 2) because he had no idea how much Otabek had been hurting. 

“Beka, I’m so sorry, I had no idea that you felt that way.” 

“No, no, no, it’s ok. I didn’t wanna tell you cause, I didn’t want you to feel bad.” Otabek said, his speech a bit slurred from the alcohol in his system. 

“Well of course I feel bad, Beka. You’ve been hurting because you miss your family, and I dragged you out here where it just reminds you even more about how much you miss them. But, the worst part, is that I was so caught up in my plans to even notice.” 

“Yura, you didn’t do anything wrong. Besides, I had a lota fun tonight.”

“You did?” 

“Course I did,” Otabek assured,” it reminded me of goin to the Christmas markets back at home.”

“You had Christmas markets over there too?”

“Yeah, they’re usually a bit smaller, but still fun to go to.”

Yuri looked at the small smile that graced Otabeks face, and was struck by an idea. “Beka, what else did you guys do for Christmas? If you don’t mind me asking.” 

“Well, we would usually have to wake up pretty early in the morning to start making food for the dinner later that night. My mom would the most amazing plov and…” Yuri listened to Otabek talk about his family and their traditions with a soft smile on his face as he mentally took notes. He let him talk, and talk until neither of them could keep their eyes open. They staggered their way to Yuri’s old room, where they would be sleeping for the next couple nights, and fell into bed. Otabek was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow, and Yuri cuddled up to his boyfriends side as he took out his phone and started googling a few things about Christmas in Kazakhstan. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Otabek woke up to the sounds of pots and pans clanging together along with Christmas music in the background. He had no idea what was going on outside of his room, but all he did know was that he had a terrible headache, and that he really couldn’t remember much else from after they got back from the market last night.

He slowly sat up in bed, and instantly regretted it when his head started throbbing in retaliation. When he looked over to his right he saw a glass of water and a couple ibuprofen set out for him on the bedside table, Yuri must have set them out for him. He took them quickly, hoping that they would kick in soon, and got changed before venturing out of the room. 

When he stepped out he was hit with the savory aroma of something very familiar. Something that reminded him of home. 

_ ‘There’s no way, It can’t be…’  _ The closer that he got to the kitchen, the more potent the smell got, and the more sure Otabek was that he knew exactly what he was smelling. He could smell the aroma of cumin (which wasn’t that great by itself) and beef, along with a subtle sweet smell of baursak . 

When he made it to the kitchen he saw Yuri and his grandfather both hard at work cooking all kinds of different food. Otabek was so shocked that he couldn’t move or say anything. Nikolai was the first one to notice Otabek standing in the walkway to the kitchen. “Otabek, my boy. Good morning, and Merry Christmas!” 

Yuri looked up at Otabek from where he was kneading some dough to meet Otabeks shocked brown eyes. “Um, hey Beka, Merry Christmas.” Otabek didn’t say anything as he walked into the kitchen and stopped right in front of the pan of plov that Yuri had made. Yuri was suddenly nervous, “I know it’s probably not as good as you’re usually used to, but it was like the only good recipe I could find online, and those doughnut things are tricky to get just right so some are a bit weird looking, and-.” Yuri was cut off from his ramblings by his boyfriend engulfing him in a tight hug.

“It’s perfect.”

“But, you haven’t-.”

“It’s all absolutely perfect. Thank you so much,Yura. I love you.” 

Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek and placed a light kiss on his cheek. “I love you too,” Yuri said, before leaning away from Otabek to reach around and smack him on the back of the head. “But, next time you’re not going to wait until you’re drunk off your ass to tell me what you’re feeling, alright?” 

“Ow, what are you-,” Otabek stopped himself. There was suddenly a flood of hazy memories from last night all coming back to him, but the main things that he clearly remembered was him being cold, Nikolai making mulled wine, Otabek pouring himself many glasses of the warm drink, and lastly telling Yuri just about everything. “Oh…” 

“Yeah, ‘oh’,” Yuri laughed, turning around and grabbing a round golden pastry that looked suspiciously like a pirozhki. “Here, try this and tell me what you think.” Otabek studied it for a second before taking a bite.

It most certainly was a pirozhki, but it wasn’t filled with the usual ingredients. Instead of tasting beef and cabbage, or beef and cheese, he tasted rice, beef, carrots, and cumin. It was a pirozhki filled with plov, and it tasted absolutely delicious. 

“I made them, but it was grandpa’s idea to fill some pirozhki with the plov. It’s good right?” Yuri asked excitedly.

“It’s delicious,Yuri.”

“Is the plov as good as your mom’s?” 

Otabek pretended to contemplate the question for a second. “No… It’s so much better.” 

“Really?” 

“Really. Even if it was a bit saltier than I remember, but the extra salt probably just came from you.” Otabek said with a smirk.

“Oh, shut up, you asshole.” Yuri grumbled, smacking his boyfriends arm. 

“Now boys, stop fighting. We still have a lot of food left to make.” Nikolai said, making the younger couple jump a bit as both of their faces started to turn red. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, once all of the leftover food was put away and Nikolai had gone to bed, Yuri and Otabek were cuddled up on the couch in the living room watching a Christmas movie on the T.V. as they sipped hot chocolate (since Otabek refused to have a repeat of last night and this morning). They sat in comfortable silence, until Yuri spoke up. 

“I know that you weren’t able to be back in Kazakhstan to be with your family, which by the way we are totally going to visit next Christmas, but did you at least have an ok Christmas?”

“I had a great Christmas, Yura. Because, even though I wasn’t able to go back home for Christmas, I was at least able to spend it with my other family.” 

“Other family…?” Yuri asked confused, before understanding what his boyfriend meant. Yuri hugged Otabek tight and kissed him on the lips. “I love you, even if you are the biggest sap on the planet.”

Otabek hugged Yuri back, smiling into his blonde hair. “I love you too, Yura. Merry Christmas.”

* * *

You can find me on my Trashy [Tumblr](https://yaoi-trash-hubbo.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/YHubbo)

You can also find El on [Tumblr](https://elwritessometimes.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!  
> As always comments and kudos give me life!  
> ~Kim


End file.
